


tender is the night, lying by your side

by inblooms



Series: finnpoe drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Finn-centric (Star Wars), Fluff, M/M, i mean i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inblooms/pseuds/inblooms
Summary: sometimes thoughts plagued finn's mind while he was sleeping
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: finnpoe drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582318
Kudos: 60





	tender is the night, lying by your side

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is like two seconds long

finn awoke, almost in tears and sweating profusely from his dream. this happened sometimes; every once in a while finn would dream about his past as a stormtrooper and the darkness that came with it. he hated who he was back then and what he did to people. he hated that it was all he had ever known. it just wasn’t who he was.

hot tears pricking his eyes, finn stared at the ceiling and breathed heavily. remembering people’s cries of pain and the orders he had to carry out affected him so badly it almost made his heart ache. he tried to forgive himself, to move on from his deleterious past, but sometimes thoughts plagued his mind while he was sleeping and there was no way he could control that. 

there was a constant battle inside finn’s head, always wondering if he was truly a good person or if the irrepreprable things he did made him bad from the beginning. it was a hard question for him.

he looked over at poe, sound asleep, looking more like an angel than he ever had. the stormtrooper life was all finn had known  _ until poe. _ he was forever grateful that he had the chance to do the right thing and that he took it, he took that chance with poe and never looked back, and god, he was so thankful that he was there to help him. 

it was moments like this, moments of utter despair, when poe would tell finn that he had a heart of gold, that no one else would’ve done the things he did that night. finn smiled upon thinking of those words;  _ heart of gold _ . even when he felt destructive and unkind, poe would always tell him the opposite, and no one else had ever said those kinds of things to him. 

no one else had ever been there for him the way that poe always was, and finn had never had the chance to be there for anyone the way that he was there for poe. he had found his family that night on the ship, his first friend, his first anything. 

finn carefully moved a strand of hair from in front of poe’s sleeping eyes, he didn’t want to wake him with much movement but he felt the need to touch his face, or to tell him he loved him. he whispered the words quietly, so that he might hear in his dreams. 

he was so lucky to have found his family, no matter the circumstances. 

  
  
  



End file.
